Spinal interbody devices are common in spine procedures today. These devices encompass many products in the marketplace. Implants are constructed from PEEK, titanium and various other materials and have been designed for insertion through anterior, posterior and lateral approaches. Typically, interbody devices require additional fixation to create a fusion across the intended vertebral level. In lumbar surgery, this supplemental fixation can include an anterior plate or pedicle screws and rods inserted posteriorly in a 360° procedure.
Spinal interbody devices are used in lumbar or cervical spine fusion procedures to treat spondylolisthesis and degenerative disc disease, among others. In this procedure the device is inserted between adjacent vertebrae, typically with bone graft materials, to maintain the intervertebral space during the intervening period upon which bone fusion occurs between the adjacent vertebrae.
While existing spinal interbody devices are suitable for their intended purposes, improvements may be made. In particular, it is desirable to have a spinal interbody device that may be readily and harmlessly resorbed while bone ingrowth occurs fusing the adjacent vertebrae subsequent to the spinal procedure.